The helical model of bacterial surface organization which I proposed in 1976 will be refined in light of new information discovered in 1977 concerning the reversible nature of helix directionality in certain mutants. Direct tests of cylinder rotation with growth will be sought. DNA segregation will also be studied in view of numerous published figures suggestive of helical segregation patterns. In the helix system a new macroorganism has been constructed that consists of numerous parallel associations of helical cells. Giant helical fibers are produced that are capable of folding up into ball-like structures. The properties of these new macrobes including their mode of development and decay, the inheritance of helix directionality and the response to phage infection will be explored. Attempts will be made to produce a highly sophisticated organism from this new bacterial model system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Travis, S.L. and N.H. Mendelson. 1977. Characterization of a combined DNA initiation and cell division mutant of Bacillus subtilis. Molec. Gen. Genet. 150: 309-316. Mendelson, N.H. 1977. Cell Growth and Division: A Genetic Viewpoint. Microbiology 1977. Ed. D. Schlessinger, in press.